Jaw assemblies for clamping fishing hooks, particularly during fly tying, are well known. These are often used with fly tying vises, such as that disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 11/974,622. However, difficulties exist in clamping a fishing hook and holding the hook in place for tying artificial lures and flies for fishing. In particular, it is difficult to generate the proper amount of force such that the hook is securely clamped, but the angle of the hook in the clamp can still be adjusted. Further, current clamping devices can be expensive to manufacture.
The foregoing example of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.